Ámbar
by YaelitaWolf
Summary: La primera vez que Po la vio pensó que tenía hambre. Tal vez era cierto. La sensación de opresión en el centro de su vientre era la misma. ¿Y si llegaba a olvidar los detalles de su cara? Cuando lo pensaba, el miedo crecía. Había convivido tanto tiempo con esa emoción que lo abordaba al pensar en ella que no quería que se fuera. De hecho… había olvidado el color de sus ojos.


**Amados mios, mami ha vuelto junto con los reyes magos para deleitaros con una suculenta muestra literaria... ok, no. Es una historia de San valentin inspirada por el reto de san valentin (añaaa) que blablabla...lo detalles a continuación. Que no estoy muerta, camaradas, que no estoy muerta. Que sigo aqui, observándoos cuan Papa Noel moribundo. Vereis más actividad mía a lo largo de este año, ya sabeis, cuando la inspiración llama a la puerta, se la cerrais en las narices! :D...o no, no hagais esto en casa, abridle abridle! pero que primero pase la patita por debajo de la ventana... digo, la puerta, no se os vaya a colar un político... digo, un ladrón!**

**!Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

**Aviso**

"_Este fic participa en el Reto "San Valentín en Kung Fu Panda" del foro "Kung Fu Panda Unidos"_

* * *

**Kung fu panda pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, el fin de mis historias es transmitir mis ideas unicamente con el fin de entretener y lograr una reacción emocional en el lector.**

* * *

**Ámbar**

La primera vez que Po la vio pensó que tenía hambre. Tal vez era cierto. La sensación de opresión en el centro de su vientre era la misma. Al principio le incomodaba. Era molesto el hecho de que, a pesar de haber comido tres platos de fideos de la mejor calidad, siguiera sintiendo el mismo hormigueo cada vez que se encontraban.

Cuando creyó que habían terminado los ataques de hambruna crónica, comenzaron los golpes en el pecho. Aquello era incomprensible. Lo peor de todo fue cuando se lo dijo a su padre, quien rió y suspiró "_niños"_ como si envolviera todo un mundo. No entendía porque le hacía gracia. Bueno, en realidad no entendía nada. ¡Era tan confuso! En ocasiones, ella aparecía por el restaurante junto con un señor mayor y Po solo se escondía debajo del mostrador, llevándose la mano al pecho. ¿Estaría mal que le gustara aquella sensación? Asomando de vez en cuando la cabecita por la puerta, intentaba capturarla con la mirada para no olvidarla nunca. Quería verlos de nuevo. Quería ver sus ojos una vez más.

Hubo un tiempo en el que la buscaba por el valle. Tal vez si hablaba con ella podría arreglar las explosiones de sentimientos que se enredaban como si quisieran aferrarse a él y no irse nunca. Cuando preguntaba por ella, los aldeanos siempre señalaban hacia arriba. Creyó entenderlo por fin. "_Debe de ser un ángel_" decía, y obtenía más risas. Los adultos eran muy raros.

En cualquier caso, sus búsquedas obtuvieron recompensas. A veces lograba ver una cola anaranjada doblando la esquina, o una mano. Incluso la vio de espaldas, caminando junto a una serpiente.

Nunca pudo volver a verla de frente.

¿Y si llegaba a olvidar los detalles de su cara? Cuando lo pensaba, el miedo crecía. Había convivido tanto tiempo con esa emoción que lo abordaba al pensar en ella que no quería que se fuera.

De hecho… había olvidado el color de sus ojos.

Un día, volviendo al restaurante tras pasar la tarde tratando de encontrarla, su padre le puso un gorro, le dio un carrito y le empujó hacia la entrada. Acababa de inventar las entregas a domicilio. No le dio tiempo a preguntar, el ganso señaló hacia adelante y lo dejó solo frente a lo desconocido. Caminó durante diez minutos y se encontró con la cosa más horrible jamás creada. Escaleras. Kilómetros y kilómetros de escaleras tan inclinadas como paredes. Se desmayó.

Nunca habría imaginado lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta que se hallaba en la cima.

Arrastrando el carro tras de sí, tocó sin fuerzas. Pero cuando se le fue abierta la entrada, recobró toda su energía en una bocanada de aire que, irónicamente, lo dejó sin respiración. Allí estaba. Allí estaba su nariz. Allí estaba su boca.

_Allí estaban sus ojos…_

Intrépidamente, abrió la boca. Quería decir algo memorable que cualquier héroe diría. Pero no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y balbucear un suave saludo. Nervioso y torpe, se acercó al carrito y rebuscó el pedido, tirando todos los demás. Se pasó una mano por el pelo entre sus orejas y le entregó lo acordado. Petrificado, la miró una última vez, lo necesario para ver en sus ojos el brillo de una sonrisa. Y se cerró la puerta.

Entonces lo dijo. Allí. Delante del palacio.

"_Ámbar_"

* * *

**...Review? *w***


End file.
